In the Alpha House
by HollyJandHuddyfan
Summary: Allison Cameron's daughter, Paige Cameron, displays some extradorinary abilities. She is put under the care of Dr. Lee Rosen and joins the infamous Alpha team. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1:

"Why do you care so much about me when I don't even care if I live or die?" Paige Cameron, Allison Cameron's daughter, asked her psychiatrist Lee Rosen.

"Why don't you care whether you live or die?" he shot back.

"Because I hate myself" she said in the snakiest voice she could muster. He seemed unfazed by her attitude.

"Why do you hate yourself?"

'Damn! This guy is starting to get on my nerves!' Paige thought to herself. "I don't know" she muttered after a moment's silence.

"Well, why don't you try and come up with an answer for that by next weeks session?" Paige simply shrugged. "Same day and time next week?"

"Yeah, whatever!" she said as she got up and walked out of his office where she found her mom sitting in the waiting room. Cameron looked up as her daughter approached her and smiled.

"Hey sweetie! How'd it go today?"

"Same as usual" Paige moaned. I don't even understand why I have to come here!" Cameron let out a deep sigh.

"You know why. It was either see this Dr. Rosen guy or end up in juvi. And we both know that you don't belong there. Dr. Rosen can help you understand your condition better. "

'My condition! She says it as if I'm a defective piece of equipment or something. The nerve of her! She doesn't even know the first thing about my _condition' _Paige angrily thought.

_3 Months Earlier..._

Paige Cameron was walking down the hallway at school when she saw her boyfriend Nick kissing Jenna Walsh, the head cheerleader. Fury surged through her veins. "What the hell is this?" Paige shouted as she rushed over to the pair. "Keep your hands off my boyfriend you skank!" Her blood began to boil and everything around her became a blur. Paige could hear screaming in the distance.

"What's happening to me? Make it stop. Somebody help!" Suddenly Paige came to her senses. Jenna was lying in the middle of the floor unconscious and her face was a disturbing shade of bluish-grey. Students were gathered around, some whispering and some so shocked that both their bodies and voices were frozen.

"What the hell just happened?" one terrified student asked another student.

"I don't know, but I think that Paige Cameron girl had something to do with it."

"But she didn't even touch her!" the first student said. "It's like Jenna randomly stopped breathing and passed out."

"I know" the second student responded, "but Paige always seems to be around whenever something weird happens. It's like she's a witch or something!" Paige felt her stomach tighten and she grew nauseous. She didn't know what it was but, whenever she lost her temper, bad things would happen and this strange correlation was getting harder and harder to hide...

Cameron was sitting in the doctors lounge, on her morning break, when she got the call. "Dr. Cameron speaking" she answered. "What's going on? What is she being charged with? That's ludicrous. The girl wouldn't even hurt a fly for God's sake! I do not want anyone questioning her until I get there. Ok, good. I'll be down there in about 20 minutes. Can you let her know I'm on my way? Thank you so much! Goodbye!" Cameron immediately shut her phone and walked over to Cuddy's office, dazed by what had just conspired. Cuddy looked up from her paperwork, after hearing Cameron open the door and walk in. Immediately she noticed the other woman was in tears.

"Cameron! What happened? Did House say or do something?" Cameron shook her head.

"No. For once it has nothing to do with him. It's Paige...she...she" Cameron started to say before she began to hyperventilating. Cuddy got up and guided Cameron over to her couch and then sat down next to her.

"Breathe!" Cuddy commanded. Cameron took a few deep breaths and was finally able to speak again. "Now, tell me, what happened to Paige?"

"She's been arrested" Cameron whispered, staring nervously

at the ground. Cuddy's eyes widened.

"For what?" Cameron closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"For attempted murder" she finally said.

"What?" Cuddy shrieked. "I've met the girl and she's basically a mini-version of you! Someone obviously framed her!" Cameron tensed up. "It'll be just fine. Just go down there and straighten this up. I'll tell House you're taking the rest of the day off." Cameron cracked a smile.

"Thank you!" she said. Cuddy nodded in response.

"Let me know how everything goes!" she said. Cameron got up from the couch.

"Will do!" Cuddy smiled.

"And Cameron? Good luck!"

"Thank you" she responded before leaving Cuddy's office.

Cameron sped over to the police station, cutting down what was normally a 20 minute drive into only 6 minutes. She found it ironic that she was breaking the law in order to get to a place of law enforcers. She chuckled at the thought. Pushing it out of her mind, she pulled into the parking lot.

"Where's my daughter, Paige Cameron?" she immediately asked the officer up front.

"Hold on one minute" the officer said. A minute later he came back with another officer.

"Hello, I'm Detective Laura Rothberg" the woman said. "And you must be Alison Cameron?" Cameron nodded. "Please follow me" she said leading Cameron to a back room. Cameron looked into the room and saw that Paige wasn't in there.

"I want to see my daughter now!" Cameron adamantly stated.

"And you will in a few minutes" Detective Rothberg assured her. "I just want to go over with you exactly what she's being charged with. Cameron nodded apprehensively.

"The officer on the phone said she's being charged with attempted murder, which is absolutely insane!"

"She's not being charged with that anymore" Cameron raised an eyebrow at that statement. "She's being charged with witchcraft!"...

Later that afternoon, Cameron was back at her apartment, talking on the phone with Cuddy. "Witchcraft?" Cuddy sputtered in complete disbelief. "What is this the 17th century?"

"I know!" Cameron responded. "But they said they have solid evidence against her!"

"I'd love to see what!" Cuddy let out a slight chuckle. "By the way, how's she doing?"

"The girl is traumatized by this whole ordeal and I can't say I blame her! I mean the police have an order for her to undergo a bunch of medical testing and experimentation in some remote facility up in Binghamton."

"What?! Did you contact a lawyer?" Cuddy asked.

"I can't afford one after that 20% cut that House made everyone take last year."

"Yeah, sorry about that. We didn't have much of a choice while Volger was around."

"I'm not blaming anyone" Cameron quickly explained. "Just merely stating a fact!"

"I actually know of a great attorney who works solely off of commission, meaning you don't have to pay unless you win some sort of settlement" Cuddy informed her, peaking Cameron's interest.

"Wow! Thanks Dr. Cuddy. If you could get me their name, that would be great" Cameron said, finally begining to feel optimistic and hopeful.

"No problem. Stop by my office as soon as you get in tomorrow and I'll give you all of his info."

"Will do!"

"Give Paige my best wishes" Cuddy said before hanging up...

Cameron was getting ready for work the following morning when she opened the door. There was a tall young brunette woman standing at the door.

"Can I help you?" Cameron asked. The woman looked her straight in the eyes and Cameron fell straight into a trance.

"_Is Paige here?" _the strange woman asked in a hypnotic tone. Cameron nodded. "_Go get her and give her to me!_" Cameron walked into Paige's room, woke her up and told her to go to the woman standing in the doorway.

_"What's going on, mom?" Paige asked. _

_"You have to go with that woman_" she said pointing at the door.

_"Who is she?" Cameron didn't answer. "Who are you?" Paige asked the woman. _

_"I'm Nina_" she answered. "_Now, you are to come with me and do exactly as I say. Understand?" _Paige nodded, now in the trance as well. Nina turned towards Cameron. "_You are not to tell anyone about this. If anyone asks about Paige, you are to say that she is staying with her aunt in Binghamton for the next month._"

_"Ok, I wont tell anybody."_

"_Good!_" Nina said, turning around and shutting the door behind her.

_A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! So please take the time to leave me a comment. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Paige awoke to find herself in a hospital bed with restraints around both her wrists and ankles. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought. 'Where am I?' At that point, she began to panic. Paige stared at the restraints and a few seconds later she heard them snap.

"So that's how you do it" she heard a male voice say. Paige looked over.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" she nervously asked as she looked over in the direction of the mystery voice. She saw a man, most likely in his 50's, sitting in a chair situated by the window.

"I'm Dr. Lee Rosen" he said, extending his hand out. Paige cautiously shook it. "It is my understanding that you are being accused of attempted murder without having even touched the individual."

"Yeah, they're claiming its witchcraft now."

"Well, they're not so far off" Dr. Rosen responded. Paige tilted her head in utter confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Paige, have you ever heard of Alphas?" Dr. Rosen asked her. Paige shook her head. "Alphas are individuals who have super human abilities. One such power might be incredible strength. Another might be to oh, I don't know, control the elements. Your power is a sort of Telekenisis. Whenever you're mad or scared, you can make things happen just by thinking about it. Doesn't that sound right?" Paige thought for a moment before nodding.

"I was mad at Jenna for kissing my boyfriend, Nick. I kept thinking about how I wished I could suffocate her and that's exactly what happened. But, I don't understand. Where exactly do you come in with all of this?"

"I work with Alphas" Dr. Rosen explained. "I teach them how to better manage their abilities and even use them to their advantage."

"Can you teach me how to turn mine off?" Paige asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I can't" Dr. Rosen said with a quick shake of his head. "It's a part of your DNA. The only thing that can turn it off is death and hopefully that doesn't happen any time soon." Paige sighed.

"When can I go home?" she eagerly asked.

"We have to run some cognitive ability tests now that you're awake. Then we'll call your mom and make arrangements to get you back down to Princeton"

"Does she know I'm here?" Dr. Rosen shook his head.

"Can I call her, so she doesn't worry about me?" Dr. Rosen nodded and handed Paige his cellphone. Paige dialed her mom's home number and cell number, but couldn't get through. She then tried one more number hoping to get through to her mom that way.

"Hello, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Dr. Cuddy speaking."

"Hi, this is Paige, Dr. Cameron's daughter. Can you give my mom a message for me?"

"Paige! Thank God!" Cuddy exclaimed. "Where are you? Your mom has been looking everywhere for you!"

"I don't know. It looks like a hospital. My doctor is in the room. In fact I'm calling from his cell. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes!" Cuddy immediately said, the urgency evident in her voice.

"Ok, hold on a second!" She turned towards Dr. Rosen. "I couldn't get through to my mom, but her friend is on the phone and wants to talk to you."

"Ok, thank you, Paige" he said, taking the phone from her. "Hello, this is Doctor Lee Rosen speaking."

"Hello, Dr. Rosen. This is Dr. Lisa Cuddy from Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital" she said. "I would like to know where Paige is and what you plan to do to her."

"I can't tell you other than it's a remote facility in Binghamton, New York."

"Dr. Rosen, I don't know what your intentions are, but what you just did is called kidnapping. Now, if you don't tell me what's going on this second, I will contact the appropriate authorities" Cuddy threatened.

"I have nothing, but good intentions" Dr. Rosen told Cuddy. "However, I work with the FBI, thus everything that I am doing is completely legal."

"I'll believe it when I see it" Cuddy muttered. "Put Paige back on for me."

"Of course" he said, handing the phone back to Paige.

"Hello?"

"Paige, hi! How are you?" Cuddy asked.

"Ok, thanks."

"I just paged your mom to come down to my office and am tracing your call as we speak. I need to keep you on for another 2 minutes, though."

"Ok," Paige responded. "Will I be able to go home, then?"

"Of course," Cuddy responded. "Oh, your mom just came in. Let me put her on." A few seconds later, Cameron was on the phone.

"Paige! Are you alright? What did they do to you up there?"

"I woke up in a bed with restraints around me, but they're off now. Dr. Rosen also said he wants to do some Cognitive testing on me, whatever that is" Paige told her mom. "Are you guys done tracing the call yet?" Dr. Rosen's head immediately popped up.

"They're tracing the call?" he asked in a very panicked tone. Dr. Rosen pulled the cell phone out of Paige's hand and immediately ended the call. "I'm sorry, Paige, but I can't let you have any contact with anyone outside of this facility. It's too risky."

"But I just wanted to talk to my mom! What's so risky about that?"

"She was tracing the call. This is a top secret facility and the less people that know about it, the better."

"But I wanna see my mom! I miss her!"

"You will" Dr. Rosen assured her. "The more you cooperate with us, the quicker the testing will go and the quicker you can see your mom again. Ok?" Paige nodded.

"Ok, fine! What do you want me to do?"…

Cameron was sitting in Cuddy's office, talking with Paige when suddenly the call dropped. "The call dropped!" she exclaimed, looking over at Cuddy. "Were you able to trace it?" Cuddy nodded.

"She was on for just long enough. I'm going to contact the authorities now. Don't worry. Paige will be safe."

"Where is she?" Cameorn asked Cuddy. "I'm going up there!"

"It's dangerous" Cuddy tried to explain. "Let the authorities go and bring her back here. No sense risking your life and never seeing her again."

"I don't care!" Cameron said, standing up. "This is MY daughter we're talking about. I will gladly risk my life for her. Now give me the address!" Cuddy reluctantly handed it over. Cameron quickly grabbed it and read it.

"Allison, please be safe!" she said before Cameron rushed out of her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige was sitting in a chair, hooked up to an EEG machine. "So what exactly does this thing do?" Paige asked Dr. Rosen.

"It measures brainwave activity" he explained. "I'm going to see how your brain is while at rest, exposed to certain stimuli and performing basic tests. The procedure is painless and takes about 45 minutes."

"Can I go home once I'm done?" Paige eagerly asked.

"I have to analyse the results first and then come up with a plan of action with regards as to how best help you. Then we'll discuss arrangements about sending you back home" he promised. "Are you ready to begin?" Paige nodded. "Great! Just sit back, close your eyes and relax" he instructed...

Cuddy was on hold with a detective from Trenton police force. After a seemingly long time, the detective got back on. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Dr. Cuddy" the detective said.

"It's fine!" Cuddy quickly responded. "Were you able to find out anything about this Dr. Rosen guy and what he wants with my friend's daughter?"

"Actually, yes! I found out quite a bit about him. First off, he's a neuro-psychiatrist who works with people that have extraordinary behaviour and he tries to help them manage their abilities. He must have seen something in your friend's daughter that he just couldn't ignore.

"It doesn't matter what his intentions are" Cuddy practically shouted into the receiver. "He kidnapped her and, the last time I checked, that's illegal" she added with a bit of spite in her voice.

"According to Binghamton police, he obtained verbal permission from the girl's mother."

"That's utterly ridiculous! Allison would've remembered something like that and she does not remember giving permission to anybody to take her daughter." Cuddy protested. "All she knows is that she woke up and discovered that her daughter was missing. Do you have _any _idea as to how traumatizing this whole experience has been for her?"

"There is one possibility" the detective told Cuddy.

"What?" Cuddy asked interested in what bogus answer he had to offer. Nothing, however, could prepare her for what he was about to say...

Allison Cameron arrived at the facility where Paige was supposedly at. The place consisted of an enormous run-down looking building surrounded by a vast overgrowth of grass and ivy. She parked her car in a dirt lot and walked up a long narrow path which led to a door with big rusting brass handles. Cameron wasted no time in throwing the door open and rushing inside. The place was dark and desolate. It made the hairs on the back of Cameron's neck stand up and she could've sworn the temperature dropped by at least 10 degrees. 'It doesn't matter if you're scared, Ally" Cameron thought to herself. "You came here to get your daughter back and you're not leaving until you've done just that!" She took a deep breath and started to walk down a long corridor. "Paige!" Cameron called out. "Can you hear me, sweetie? Where are you?" She continued calling out Paige's name as she meandered through the twists and turns of this daunting place. Finally she saw a room with the door shut, but light creeping out from underneath the doorframe. She sprinted towards that door and went to open it, only to discover that it was locked. "Paige!" Cameron called out once more as she began to pound on the door. "Paige, are you in there?" After about a minute of pounding and shouting, someone finally opened up the door.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Allison Cameron, Paige's mom" a strange man stated. Cameron nodded wondering how the hell he knew who she was. "One of my associates, Gary, was tracking you and informed me that you were headed this way. Oh, please come in" he said, stepping aside and allowing Cameron to enter.

"You were tracking me?" Cameron asked in disbelief, before hastily walking through the doorway. "Who are you people and what do you want from us?"

"I'm Dr. Lee Rosen" he said extending his hand out. He quickly withdrew it once he realized that Cameron wasn't going to shake it. "I work with a sector of the government that helps to control the Alpha phenomenon".

"The Alpha what?"

"The Alpha phenomenon" he repeated as he went on to explain what an Alpha was and why he suspected that Paige was one. "I just finished running an EEG on her and was in the middle of analysing the results when you got here.

"Where is she?"

"Just give me 5 minutes and then I'll..." he started to say when Cameron interjected.

"No, I will not give you 5 minutes! Tell me where she is now or I'm calling the police!" she threatened.

"That won't be necessary!" he said, standing up and walking out the door. He motioned for Cameron to follow him, which she promptly did. "She's in a conference room with a couple of members from my team: Nina and Gary" he told her. "You've already met Nina. She's the one who was at your apartment early this morning." Cameron tried to think back. She vaguely remembered a woman standing at her door, but the rest was just one big blur. When they arrived at the door, Cameron could hear talking but couldn't make out any of the voices, not even if they were male or female. Dr. Rosen knocked on the door before opening it up slightly and sticking his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but your mom is here now, Paige. Nina, I need you to come with us." A minute later, the door opened and Cameron saw the woman from that morning. Suddenly everything came rushing back.

"You" she sputtered while pointing her finger at Nina. "You were the one who kidnapped my daughter." Nina was about to respond when Paige walked out into the hallway. Cameron immediately ran over to her with tears in her eyes. "Paige! Are you alright?" Paige nodded.

"Can I go home now?" she asked. "It's scary here!"

"Of course, let's get you out of here!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that" Dr. Rosen said. Cameron spun around.

"And why the hell not?" she spat back. At that moment, some invisible force pushed Dr. Rosen back into the wall. He was unharmed, but did seem a bit dazed by the ordeal.

"I'm sorry!" Paige said. "I didn't mean to. I was just angry that you wouldn't let me go home and..."

"It's ok" Dr. Rosen assured Paige. "But I can't let you leave until I figure out a way to help you get your ability under control." Cameron just stood there with her eyes wide as saucers and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron, Paige, Dr. Rosen and Nina were all seated around a table in a conference room. "So what exactly is your plan of action for all this?" Cameron asked Dr. Rosen after he had finished explaining Paige's ability to her.

"Paige needs to learn how to better control her emotions. In doing so, she can learn how to channel her ability and only use it when absolutely necessary. I can help her with that through Cognitive Behavioral Therapy" Dr. Rosen told Cameron.

"No! Absolutely not! I'm not sending her to any kind of therapy before taking her to Princeton Plainsboro to be evaluated by the doctors there!" Nina looked Cameron straight in the eyes.

"Do you care about your daughter?" Cameron once again fell into a trance.

"Of course!"

"Then you'll let Dr. Rosen do whatever he feels is necessary to help her!"

"Nina!" Dr. Rosen said, "I just got through with saying that Paige should only use her ability when absolutely necessary. The same goes for you too."

"But, Dr. Rosen, I..."

"After what happened the last time, I can't risk anything, especially you losing control of your ability. I need you on board to help out with Paige. Understood?" Nina nodded. "Good. Now push Dr. Cameron out of this trance."

"Dr. Cameron!" Nina said, resuming her hypnotic voice. "Snap out of this and focus!" Cameron blinked a couple of times before fully coming to her senses.

"I'm sorry. I must have spaced out for a moment" Cameron said, bringing her hand to her forehead. "What were you just saying?"

"Actually, you didn't space out" Dr. Rosen told Cameron, "Nina pushed you." Cameron tilted her head, wearing a bewildered expression. "That's Nina's alpha ability. She can make people do things just by giving them a verbal command while simply making eye contact with them."

"So you're saying that there's another race of people called Alphas?" Cameron asked. "If that's so, then how did Paige develop this supposed alpha ability when I, as her mother, have never displayed anything of the sort."

"What about Paige's father?" Dr. Rosen inquired. "Did anything ever happen when he was around that nobody was able to explain." Cameron thought for a moment.

"To be honest, I don't know. Paige's father was never in the picture. The two of us were in college at the time and we hadn't been dating for that long and he left me as soon as he found out that I was pregnant. I never saw or heard from him after that." Cameron struggled to hold back tears as she began to relive that horrible memory...

Cuddy was sitting at her desk when House came barging in. "Need your permission to give a patient liquor" he said. Cuddy looked up in utter disbelief.

"Why?" she asked, deciding to humor him a bit.

"I need to see whether or not they're allergic to alcohol" he protested. Cuddy let out a chuckle.

"Nice try, House! We both know that there are other ways to test for an allergy. You are NOT throwing yourself a cocktail party!"

"But it's St. Patty's day! It's a sin not to get wasted in this sacred holiday!" Cuddy was about to respond when her phone rang.

"Unlike you, I've got actual work to do" she said, picking up the phone.

"But..."

"Hello," Cuddy said into the receiver, completely ignoring House who walked out of the room snickering to himself; about what Cuddy had no idea, but she had more important things to worry about.

"Hi, Lisa! It's Allison" she heard Cameron say in a shaky voice. "I need your help with something."

"Is everything ok?" Cameron let out a sigh.

"Not exactly" she responded as she went on to explain what Dr. Rosen wanted with Paige. "He's not letting her leave" Cameron concluded. "I need you to get a court order of some kind in order to have her transferred over to your hospital asap!"

"I'm sorry, Allison, but I have no jurisdiction what-so-ever in New York."

"Please, Lisa, you're my last hope! There's got to be something you can do!" Cameron pleaded. Cuddy could faintly make out the sound of someone sobbing on the other end. This tugged at her heart strings a bit.

"Let me talk to this Rosen guy. Maybe I can work something out with him."

"Sure. Hold on! Let me just get him." Cuddy waited for a moment before she heard a male voice at the other end.

"Dr. Rosen here!"

"Hello, Dr. Rosen. This is Dr. Cuddy speaking. I would like to talk with you about Paige Cameron." Cuddy spoke with him for about 10 minutes trying everything she could to get him to release Paige.

"I understand your concerns, Dr. Cuddy, but..."

"No, I don't think you do" Cuddy interjected, hanging up on him and slamming the phone down.

"What was that about?" Cuddy looked up and saw House standing in her office over by the doorway.

"Nothing that concerns you, House" she curtly responded.

"I heard mini-Cameron got arrested yesterday" House said, lying down on Cuddy's couch. Cuddy looked up at him, but didn't say a word. "So she's seeing Dr. Rosen now? What does the whack-job think she's an Alpha or something? Keeping her under observation up in Binghamton?"

"How did you..."

"Know all this?" House finished for Cuddy who simply nodded in response.

"Rosen and I go way back" House said, folding his arms behind his head. "I spent some time working for him before coming to work here."

"And what happened? Why did you stop working there?" House sat up before answering.

"He no longer had any use for me and I no longer had any use for him. So I just left" House said, making it sound as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Do you believe in this whole Alpha thing?" Cuddy asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know" House responded. "Though I saw people who could do things that I can't still explain to this day." Cuddy tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Like what for instance?"

"Telekenisis, mind controlling abilities and superhuman strength just to name a few."

"And you've actually witnessed this?" House nodded. "Wow!"was all Cuddy could say. This newfound information shook her to the core and what scared her most was that House sounded completely sincere about all of this...

Cameron and Paige were sitting in a lounge type room while Dr. Rosen stood outside appearing as if he were talking with somebody. Paige was sitting on a black velvety couch while Cameron brew a pot of coffee. "Want a cup?" she asked Paige who shook her head in response.

"All I want is to go home!" Paige sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Cameron poured herself a cup of coffee and than sat down next to her daughter.

"I know, sweetie. I know. But we can't do anything so long as we're locked in this room, so we might as well make the best of it."

"I guess!" Cameron put an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Don't worry! Everything will be just fine!" Paige looked up at her mom and forced a smile.

"Um...mom can I ask you something?" Cameron nodded her head. "Do you really think I'm an Alpha?" Cameron hesitated for a moment, deciding how to best answer that question.

"It's possible. I mean, it would explain a lot!" Cameron finally said.

"What do you mean?" Before Cameron had a chance to respond, Dr. Rosen came walking in with Detective Rothberg.

"Hello, nice to see you again" she said, walking over to shake Cameron's hand. Cameron reluctantly accepted the handshake. "Nice to see you again Paige."

"Thanks" Paige mumbled. Detecive Rothberg took a seat across from the pair.

"Paige I need to discuss your charges further with you."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"What do you mean I have to go to a juvenile center?" Paige practically shouted. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Actually, you did" Detective Rothberg explained. "Miss Jenna Walsh did have a badly bruised esophagus and had to spend a couple of days in the ICU as a result."

"But I didn't mean for any of that to happen" Paige pleaded. "I just lost control over this…ability…curse, whatever! I wouldn't have done it if I had any control! I swear!"

"It doesn't matter whether or not it was intentional because it was still attempted murder." Paige's eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" Cameron immediately placed her hand on Paige's shoulder.

"Shh…it's ok, sweetie! Take a deep breath!" Paige tried, but ended up choking on her sobs. "That's it! This interview is over. I'm taking my daughter back home!" Cameron said, standing up.

"I'm afraid you can't do that" Detective Rothberg said as she took out a sheet of paper and presented it to Cameron. "I have a warrant for her arrest." At that moment, Cameron flew off the handle.

"What the…? Paige, I don't want you saying another word until I contact an attorney. Ok?" Paige nodded. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll get you out of this!" Paige looked up at her mom and forced a smile.

"There is one other option" Detective Rothberg stated. Cameron eyed her suspiciously.

"Which is?"

"She'll have to meet with Doctor Rosen once a week in his Manhattan office and she will have to follow his treatment plan verbatim." Cameron and Paige looked at one another, but didn't say a word. "I'll just leave you two alone for a few minutes so you can think it over" Detective Rothberg said, getting up and shutting the door behind her. Paige just stared at the ground, too scared to say anything. Cameron noticed her anxiety and turned towards her.

"Come here!" Cameron said with her arms opened wide. Paige went over and Cameron engulfed her in a huge bear hug. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. Ok?"

"Ok," Paige whispered. "I'm just scared." Cameron began lightly stroking Paige's hair, who was lightly resting her head on top of Cameron's shoulder.

"It's normal to be scared. Heck, I'm a little scared myself" Cameron admitted. "But we both have to do our best to move beyond that fear and face up to them. Ok?" Paige broke free of Cameron's hug and looked up at her.

"I'll try" Paige said. Cameron smiled. "Um…mom" Paige asked, changing subjects. "Before, when I asked you if you thought I was an Alpha you said that it was possible because it would explain a lot of things. What did you mean by that?" Cameron sighed.

"It's just that when you were younger, and you got mad, a lot of strange things happened. I didn't put two and two together until today."

"What kind of strange things?" Paige asked, her interest level peaking.

"One time, when you were at the playground, this girl was on the swings and you didn't want to wait your turn. So then…" Cameron paused, debating whether or not to go on. She finally decided that it would be best to tell Paige the whole truth. "…so then, seemingly out of the blue, the girl swung so high that the swing actually flipped over the metal bar on top and she was thrown off of it. All of a sudden, you got hysterical and kept apologizing and begging for forgiveness. I told you that you did nothing wrong and that there must have been something wrong with the swing set, but you kept insisting that it was your fault."

"And it was" Paige muttered. Cameron shook her head.

"You don't know how to control this ability of yours. I'm beginning to think that seeing Dr. Rosen on a regular basis would be a good idea. I mean, the guy works with Alpha's for a living. If anyone can help you, then it's him."

"So you think I'm some sort of freak or something?" Cameron shook her head.

"Of course not. Some people were just born with uncanny abilities and you're one of those people."

"So you're saying I should go then?" Paige asked. Cameron nodded. "What happened to calling a lawyer like you just said a few minutes ago?"

"Look, if I have to drive you to Mahnattan once a week, I'll do it. It sure as hell beats having you rot away in Juvi I'm sure Dr. Cuddy will give me any needed time off."

"Do I have to?" Cameron sighed.

"I'm afraid so"…

Cameron and Paige were back in New Jersey and Paige had an appointment with Dr. Rosen at 3pm the following Saturday. Paige had the day off from school and Cameron didn't trust leaving Paige home alone, so she brought Paige to work with her. They were both headed towards the ER when Cuddy caught sight of them and walked over.

"Dr. Cameron, can I talk with you for a moment?" Cameron nodded.

"Of course! Just wait here sweetie. I'll be back in a minute." She followed Cuddy into an empty exam room.

"What is Paige doing here?" Cuddy immediately asked.

"She had the day off from school, so I brought her to work with me."

"You can't have a 14 year old wandering around in the ER!" Cuddy practically shouted. "I wish you had told me. I would've rescheduled my meetings so I could watch her."

"I'm sorry," Cameron said. "Maybe House or Wilson would be willing to watch her."

Forget House. He hates kids and Wilson is down in Baltimore for an Oncology conference." Cuddy looked at her watch. "You know, I don't have to meet with the board until 1pm today and I have one other meeting that's going to be by phone. So, I should be able to watch her. Just be sure to take your lunch break a little before 1 and come fetch her from my office." Cuddy told her. "Also, she can stay in my office during my phoned meeting as long as she's quiet and behaves herself."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cuddy! " Cuddy nodded.

"Don't get used to it. This is a one-time thing only. Now get to work." Cameron walked over to Paige.

"Sweetie, Dr. Cuddy said you can't come to work with me in the ER. So you're going to be spending the day with her. I'll pick you up around 1 for lunch. Ok?"

"Ok, sure."

"I have to get to work now. Behave yourself, ok?"

"I will" Paige promised. "Bye mommy!" Cameron gave her a quick goodbye kiss on her forehead before heading off to the ER."…

Paige was sitting in Cuddy's office, drawing, while Cuddy did some paperwork. "Do you have an Asprin?" Paige randomly asked. Cuddy looked up from her paperwork.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just have a little bit of a headache." Cuddy gave Paige a good looking over.

"You do look a little pale. Do you have any dizziness or nausea?"

"I don't need a check-up! I just want to know whether or not you have any Asprin!"

"No, I don't have any" Cuddy said in a firmer tone. "I need to get it from the clinic and I wanted to make sure that there was nothing else going because I happen to care about you and your well-being!" Suddenly Paige felt very guilty.

"No dizziness or nausea" Paige told her. "Just the headache."

"How have you been sleeping lately?" Cuddy asked.

"Horrible. I'm lucky if I get 3 hours of sleep."

"That's what's causing your headaches" Cuddy told her. "Honestly, I think some sleep would do you a lot more good than taking Asprin. Why don't you lie down on my couch and take a nap? I'll be sure no one disturbs you."

"Ok," Paige said walking over and curling up on Cuddy's couch. "Wake me up when my mom gets here?" Cuddy nodded.

"Of course!"…

Cameron had just clocked out and was headed to Cuddy's office so she could pick up Paige for lunch. On the way there, House stopped her. "Hey, where are you headed little one?"

"Cuddy's office, not that it's any of your business!"

"To Cuddy's office you say" he said, trailing behind her. "And why is that, may I ask?"

"House, I'm really not in the mood for this" Cameron said, continuing to walk. House grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. "Get your hands off me, House!"

"Why, feel like you'd be betraying Cuddy if you let a guy touch you?"

"House! What are you getting at?" He smirked.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm getting at. Wouldn't want the girlfriend to be jealous!" Cameron's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"You think I'm dating Cuddy? I don't even have the slightest crush on her! How much Vicodin have you taken?"

"I saw you two go into an empty exam room before. Just admit it!" Cameron sharply exhaled.

"There is nothing and I mean nothing going on between us. Sorry to disappoint you!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, Cameron! You are only fooling yourself. We both know you want to jump our hot Dean. Not that I blame you. I mean, I would totally jump her in…" Cameron's eyes narrowed as she stared at House's cane wishing it would splinter and snap. Suddenly she heard the cracking of wood and saw House hit the ground with a thud.

"Oh crap!" Cameron thought, immediately running over to House to help him up.


	6. Chapter 6

After Cameron helped House up, she immediately sprinted the rest of the way over to Cuddy's office. Cameron knocked, and then thrust the doors open before waiting for a response. Cuddy looked up from her desk and immediately saw the distraught look on Cameron's face. "Is everything ok?" Cuddy worriedly asked. Cameron didn't respond. She was wide-eyed and seemed to be staring off into space. Cuddy got up and immediately walked over to her. "Come on, let's step outside so we don't wake Paige up." Cuddy put her arm around Cameron's shoulders, bringing her out of her trance. Cuddy guided Cameron into the clinic and once again into an empty exam room. "Cameron! What's wrong?"

"I don't want to keep you from your meeting."

"I still have another 10 minutes and we're meeting right down the hall. Tell me, what's going on?"

"The thing is, I was on my way to your office when House stopped me."

"Oh God! What did he do now?" Cuddy asked as she vehemently rolled her eyes.

"He suspected that…well, he saw us go into the exam room together before and he just made certain assumptions about us, you know, being more than just friends which of course isn't true and…"

"Cameron stop!" Cuddy interjected while holding up a hand. "I know it isn't true. For God's sake, this is House we're talking about. You can't let what he says get to you."

"I know" Cameron replied. "But, after he said that, I got really mad and I thought about how I wish his cane would snap in half and…and…it did! I must have passed this power onto Paige. It's my fault that she's being charged for attempted murder. Why didn't I see this sooner? Why didn't I stop it before it got to this point?" Cameron sat down on the exam bed and buried her face in her hands as she began to cry. Cuddy walked over to Cameron's side.

"So you think what happened to you just now is the same thing that's been happening to Paige?" Cuddy clarified. Cameron nodded. "Well, maybe it's just a coincidence that you happened to think of that at the same moment his cane broke" Cuddy suggested. "After all, why would this supposed power be manifesting itself now and never once when you were a child or adolescent? Not to mention, House's cane is cheaply made and was bound to break at any given moment."

"I guess" Cameron muttered as she began to swing her legs back and forth in the air. Cuddy placed her hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Cameron stared nervously at the ground. "What is it?" Cuddy pressed.

"Can I ask you something first?" Cuddy nodded. "Do you believe Paige has these supernatural powers?"

"I don't think they're actual superpowers" Cuddy explained. "There's so much about the human body and mind that we as doctors don't understand yet. Maybe it's simply a genetic altercation of some sort. Anyway, in answer to your question, I believe that she can do all these things, but I don't think "there's anything supernatural about it." Cameron nodded.

"I agree. That's why I think I must have passed this trait onto her genetically" Cameron paused and looked Cuddy in the eyes before continuing. "Growing up my mom was never really in the picture and my dad was a drunk, so I pretty much grew up raising myself. Sometimes, when my dad got really drunk, he…he would come into my room and start yelling at me while picking things up and throwing them, causing them to break most of the time." Cameron paused for a moment and wiped away a few stray tears while Cuddy offered her a sympathetic smile. "Anyway, one time I was really scared when he came in during the middle of the night. I was about ten at the time. He opened my door and began to walk in. I made the door close really fast, pushing him backwards into the hallway and shut it and locked it without having ever left my bed. I had a couple more instances like that throughout my teenage years but, once I left home, it never happened again until today." Cuddy stared at Cameron completely wide-eyed.

"You have to tell Paige" Cuddy said once she had regained her composure. "Maybe it'll help her come to terms with her condition. Also, you need to tell her doctor because, if it is genetic, that can very well change his treatment plan completely."

"I know" Cameron said. "It's just so much to process right now."

"Imagine how Paige must feel then" Cuddy pointed out. "She's only 14 and isn't a doctor like you, so she's completely in the dark about all of this. In fact, Paige told me that she barely sleeps at night anymore and wasn't feeling well as a result. That's why I insisted she take a nap in my office."

"Oh God!" Cameron exclaimed. "I've been so focused on Paige's medical treatment that I haven't even given thought as to how this may be affecting her psychologically. I am such a horrible mother!"

"You know that's not true!" Cuddy shot back. "Go wake her now. Grab some lunch and talk with her. Let her know that you can relate to her, so she doesn't feel like she's alone in this."

"I will" Cameron said. "I'll go wake her now. Thank you so much for everything." Cuddy nodded as they headed back to her office. Cameron walked over to Paige and gently shook her awake. Paige's eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy?" Paige hazily asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"

"Time for lunch, sweetie!" Cameron said. Paige nodded and got up. "See you in an hour, Dr. Cuddy!" Paige said as she followed her mom out of Cuddy's office. Cuddy nodded as she locked up her office and headed over to her meeting…

Cameron and Paige were sitting at a table in a local restaurant. They had just ordered and Paige was sipping her Sprite. "So," Cameron began. "How are you doing?"

"Fine!" Paige responded.

"Dr. Cuddy told me that you're having trouble sleeping." Paige shrugged.

"A little, but it's really no big deal."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Paige shook her head. "Alright, well, then there's something that I'd like to tell you." Paige didn't respond. "Ok, so today…" Cameron said as she began to tell her story. Paige's eyes widened in astonishment as Cameron told her about her having the same powers she did.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Paige asked, after Cameron had finished her tale.

"Honestly, I completely forgot about it until today" Cameron told her. "See, I only had three real experiences and none of them were nearly as significant as yours. The worst was when my dad was opening the window one time and I made it shut on his hand because I was angry with him and he ended up breaking two of his knucles. I had just assumed it was a crappy window and never really gave it a second thought."

"How did you go so long without using your powers?" Paige asked. "How were you able to control your anger and fear?"

"I've just learned to not let things get to me. If there's something I can do to fix it, than that's what I do. If not, then I just accept the situation for what it is and try to deal with it the best I can.

"I wish I could do that" Paige muttered.

"You can" Cameron assured her. "It just takes practice and Dr. Rosen will teach you how to do that." Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. It sucks having to see a shrink, though. I feel like some crazy, deranged person."

"You're not" Cameron adamantly stated. "What you have is a gift. It makes you special, not weird. Ok?"

"Ok," Paige responded, not feeling too convinced. Cameron picked up on that because she placed her hand on Paige's shoulder and stared her straight in the eyes.

"I mean it!" Cameron emphasized. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you physically or mentally and, the sooner you realize that, the better"…

"So your mom shares the same ability that you do?" Dr. Rosen clarified after Paige had finished telling him Cameron's story. Paige nodded.

"So, I guess that would make her an Alpha, huh?" Paige asked. Dr. Rosen nodded. "How did you feel when your mom told you about this?"

"I don't know"

"I think you do" Dr. Rosen retorted.

"Don't tell me what I do and don't know!" Paige said, raising her voice.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Now, Paige, we have to work on controlling your anger in order to control your ability." Paige nodded. "I'm going to give you a device to wear. If your heart rate goes above 90, it's going to start beeping. When that happens I want you to stop whatever it is you're doing and remove yourself from the stressful situation. Then I want you to close your eyes, take two deep breaths and slowly count to ten. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what if I'm just sitting in class and this thing randomly goes off? I can't just get up and leave whenever I please. Not to mention it would be really distracting, especially if it was during a test."

"I'm going to talk with your mom about this, but I think you should be homeschooled until you've got this under control."

"But what about my friends?"

"You can see them after school and on weekends and holidays" Dr. Rosen pointed out.

"My mom works all day. She doesn't have time to sit down and teach me!"

"There are plenty of accredited online programs where you will be assigned a teacher and can converse with them via phone or webcam if you are having any difficulty with your studies. In fact, some studies have shown that people who take accredited online courses actually perform better on standardized tests than those who go to public school because they get to work at their own pace and get individualized attention." Paige nodded.

"Good luck convincing my mom" Paige said with a shrug and an eye-roll.

"Oh, it shouldn't be that hard" Dr. Rosen responded with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I don't know if anyone is reading this anymore but, if you are, here's a new chapter for you. I know this chapter is so much shorter than the rest and I apologize, but I promise it will work in the context of the whole story. Anyway, if you're still reading this, please review! Thanks!_

"I work all day!" Cameron protested once Dr. Rosen had finished explaining his online schooling idea to her. "Who's supposed to be supervising her to make sure that she actually gets all her school work done?"

"Paige is 14" he told Cameron. "I think she's mature enough to…"

"You've obviously never had kids then because, if you had, than you'd know that 14 year old girls aren't exactly the most reliable!" Dr. Rosen didn't say anything. Flashbacks of Dani and what Stanton Perrish did to her flooded into his stream-of-consciousness.

"Actually I did have a daughter and I raised her on my own very much like you're doing with Paige now. So I do understand what you're going through" he said in a very solemn voice. Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"_Did have a daughter_?" she questioned. "Why the use of the past-tense?"

"She passed away last year" Dr. Rosen explained. He sighed and looked out the window, watching people, taxis and busses hustle on by; watching time go by, not willing to wait for anyone. Cameron's facial expression immediately softened upon observing this scene.

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea. I can't even begin to imagine the pain you must be feeling right now." Dr. Rosen smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. But we're not here to talk about me. We're here to talk about Paige."

"I appreciate everything you're trying to do, Dr. Rosen, but I just don't see how an online school is going to work out considering my hectic work schedule. Also, Paige is comfortable where she is and this whole fiasco seemed to be an isolated incident. Not to mention the fact that she's seeing you now and will learn better coping mechanisms."

"Therapy doesn't work overnight" Dr. Rosen argued. "It's a long-term process and I can't guarantee that there won't be any more instances while I'm working with her."

"I know," Cameron responded, trying to keep her cool. "And in a perfect world, your idea would be the ultimate solution. Unfortunately, this is not a perfect world and I do not want to sacrifice Paige's education for something that has happened only once." Before Dr. Rosen could speak, Cameron continued. "And I know it can happen again, but I'm willing to take that risk."

"Are you?" Dr. Rosen inquired with a tilt of his head. "Ok, then. Would you excuse me for just one moment?"

"No! You are not going to bring that girl in here again!" Dr. Rosen looked confused for a moment, before realizing who Cameron was talking about. "Who? Nina? No, I wasn't going to bring her in here. I was just getting some names of online schools that you can look into before making a final decision." Cameron looked at him skeptically.

"Fair enough," she finally said. Dr. Rosen nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

**SCENE 2:**

Dr. Rosen had just retrieved the list of schools from his filing cabinet when he heard a tentative knock at the door. "Excuse me, Dr. Rosen? Is this a bad time?" Dr. Rosen turned around and saw Rachel standing there in the doorway.

"No, of course not" he responded. "What do you need?"

"Hicks and Garry think they've found one of the locations where Stanton Parrish is hiding something. What exactly, we don't know yet. But they think it's in an abandoned warehouse on 5th Avenue and 39th Street on the west side of the city. Hicks asked if you want him, Gary and me to check it out." Rachel paused, waiting for Dr. Rosen's response.

"Not yet," he responded as he checked his watch. "Tell everyone to gather in the conference room in 15 minutes and we'll come up with a plan of action then." Rachel nodded before turning around and leaving.

**SCENE 3:**

Rachel, Gary and Hicks had just arrived at the abandoned warehouse. They were about to walk in when Rachel stopped them. "Guys, I hear something. Two men inside are talking" Rachel told the group. "They're mentioning something about a girl that Parrish wants to get a hold of. She's the daughter of some doctor in New Jersey." Everyone looked at one another.

"Who could he possibly be…" Hicks started to say when Rachel interrupted.

"Shh! They're coming this way."

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Hicks said. "Come on, Gary! Get in the van."

"But, Hicks, you said I could drive on the way back!" Gary moaned as he watched Hicks get into the driver's seat. "You lied to me! It's not nice to lie!"

"Look, I'm sorry, Gary. But if we don't leave now, we're going to be dead meat!"

"Fine," Gary said as he got into the van. "But I'm going to tell Dr. Rosen that you lied to me!"

"Ok, whatever" Hicks muttered as he quickly started the ignition and merged into the congested streets of Manhattan.

**SCENE 4:**

Paige saw Cameron talking on the phone about something that sounded urgent. "Well do we know who these people are or what they want with her?...Ok, I'll do that immediately…Thanks for letting me know…Bye!" Cameron got off the phone and walked over to Paige with a look of terror plastered on her face. "Paige! I want you to go into your room and pack an overnight bag and come back out here as soon as you're done."

"But, what's…"

"I'll explain everything once we're in the car but, right now, I need you to go pack your things. Got it?" Paige nodded as she quickly ran into her room and did what she was told.

Cameron immediately got on the phone. "Hello?" a groggy voice answered after the third ring.

"Cuddy? Hi. It's Cameorn. Did I wake you?"

"It's fine" Cuddy murmered. "What's wrong?"

I just got a call from that Rosen guy and he said there are some people who are after Paige."

"What? Who?" Cuddy said, now sounding much more awake.

"He told me that the guy's name is Stanton Perrish and he has a whole group of Alphas who are going to come here and try to take her away because of her ability" Cameron quickly explained. "Can Paige and I come over?"

"Of course!" Cuddy responded. "I'll get the Guest Room ready now!"

"Thank you!"

"Does Paige know?"

"Not yet" Cameron told Cuddy. "I'm going to give her a quick synopsis of everything on the ride over.

"I don't think that's such a good idea!" Cuddy pointed out. "There's no sense in scaring the girl."

"I need to tell her. She's going to want to know why I'm suddenly bringing her over to your place at 10:30pm".

"Fine," Cuddy sighed. "You're her mother. You do what you think is best. Anyway, I'll see you in a few!"

"Ok, bye!" Cameron said, hanging up the phone. She turned around and saw Paige standing there. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Paige responded. "Mommy, if this guy has a team of Alphas, don't you think they'll be able to find us no matter where we are?"

"Let's worry about that later" Cameron told Paige. "For now, we need to make our location less obvious. Not to mention that Cuddy has a state-of-the –art alarm system where-as we don't have anything." Paige sighed.

"I guess! Well, anyway, I've got my bag all packed up."

"Great! I'm going to call a cab in case they're tracking our car. Why don't you sit down and watch some TV until they get here?" Paige nodded as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to do just that.


	8. Chapter 8

At around 11pm, Cuddy heard a steady knocking at her front door. She checked through the peephole, turned off the alarm and unlocked the door once she saw it was Cameron. "Hi, Cuddy, thank you so much for letting us stay" Cameron said as she and Paige walked into Cuddy's foyer.

"It's not a problem and you both can call me Lisa here" Cuddy said, locking up behind them and resetting the alarm. "I hope you two wont mind sharing a bed for the time being" Cuddy said as she lead them down the hallway and into the guest room.

"It's fine" Paige said as she walked into the moderately sized room and threw her bag down onto the wooden floor.

"Good. Now, Paige, why don't you unpack your stuff and get ready for bed?" Cuddy suggested.

"Okay" Paige responded as she opened her duffle bag an began taking out her things.

"Allison, come with me into the kitchen and I'll put on some tea" Cuddy said.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Cameron said, following Cuddy into her kitchen.

"So how is she?" Cuddy asked once they were in there.

"She seems ok, but it's hard to tell whether or not she's putting up a tough front" Cameron explained. "I wish she would open up to me more so I can help her."

"Allison, I shouldn't have to tell you how well you've been handling all this. You've been a rock for Paige and, even if she does 't express it, I'm sure she appreciates it." Cameron smiled.

"I hope so, but thanks!"

"You're the one who's dealing with all of this, so thank yourself."

"Lisa I..." Cameron started to say when she was interrupted by a loud, incessant beeping.

"What is that? Did someone set off the alarm?" Cuddy asked in a very panicky voice. She turned and bolted towards the hallway.

"Cuddy!...Lisa!" Cameron shouted. Cuddy spun around. "It's Paige's heart monitor. Her doctor gave it to her so she would have a chance to calm down before her ability gets activated. It's his first step towards teaching her how to control it" Cameron explained.

"You should probably go check on her and see if she's ok." Cameron nodded. "I'll call you when the tea is ready.

"Thank you" Cameron responded before leaving the room...

Paige was hiding under the covers in the guest room when Cameron came running in. "Paige! Are you ok?" She ran over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"I heard something" Paige said as she popped her head up from underneath the covers. It sounded like talking outside, but I couldn't understand anything that was being said. Cameron put an arm around her daughter.

"Are you sure that you weren't just hearing Lisa and I talking?" Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought it was coming from outside, but maybe I was wrong."

"You've been through a lot. It doesn't surprise me that you're a bit jumpy. But you're safe now. Ok?" Paige nodded. "Why don't you come into the kitchen with me. Lisa's making some tea."

"Ok," Paige responded, getting up and following Cameron...

"Shh! Guys, she heard us" a female dressed in all black whispered to her two counterparts, also dressed in black.

"It's fine, Mel" a male said. "She thinks it was just her imagination." He turned to the other female. "Does this alarm system have battery back-up, Kate?"

"None that I can detect, Robby" Kate responded.

"Perfect" Robby responded. "Mel, you know what to do!" Mel nodded, closing her eyes and focusing on the electronic currents buzzing around her. She redirected them all to one line and within seconds had blown a fuse.

"Enter through the backdoor, Robby" Kate told him. The door is unlocked. Stay low to the ground and close to the walls. Snatch the girl and bring her around the west side of the house. We'll meet you there." Robby nodded. He sped to the backdoor and was in the house in under two seconds.

"What was that?" a female voice asked.

"I don't know. I'm looking for a flashlight right now. Not the easiest thing to do in the dark, you know." Robby stayed close to the ground and inched closer to Paige. He reached his hand up and was about to grab her when suddenly a bright light was shone in his eyes.

"Oh my God! What the hell?"


End file.
